DinonerdDC's Story of Zane
Chapter One, a New Beginning, a New Chance Most people I know have done bad things. However, most people are smart enough to know not to do those again. However, I am not one of those people. I have done nothing wrong, and yet, I am known for what I do for I am no one, and no one knows me. I needed a new chance, a fresh start, a way back into the treacherous game of sorts known as life itself. A way to find the real meaning of my life. And I knew where to go, a free place, with competition and a new way to find the meaning of my world, of myself, and mostly, for revenge. I never back down from a challenge, and Hunter better be ready to get what he deserved… 2 Weeks Later: I couldn’t sleep. The boat to Vivosaur Island was rockier than an old roller coaster, and the foghorn blew every five seconds. I groaned, and got up. Across the dark waters of the ocean lies a small island full of many different kinds of people from around the world. I try to look for relief, as we near closer to the island. Instead, I only find a growing hunger, a hunger for vengeance of the one who condemned me to my fate. “It’s a cool night isn’t it”, I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around and see a man dressed in a Hawaiian pattern button-down shirt with a straw hat. I just stare at him. I don’t talk to anyone anymore, unless I really need to. “Not a talking type, eh? Well my name is Captain Travers. Good to meet you. Say, what’s your name?” I saw no other way out of this conversation so I replied “My name is Zane. Just Zane, nothing else.” “Well, Zane,” the man - Travers – asked “You are going to an island of science, of challenge, of the prehistoric giants who roamed the land way back when. Why don’t you tell me your favorite?” “My Favorite dinosaur is the Utahraptor. Now will you leav…” I had always liked Utahraptor. The lone wolf, a silent and deadly hunter. “Just one last thing. You said your favorite was the Utahraptor? Then take this.” He handed me a rock. I gasped out loud could this be… And as if reading my mind he said “ That is a Utahraptor head fossil. Clean it well.” And he left. I smiled at the rock. Maybe a change of life wouldn’t be so bad after. I sighed and walked toward the head of the ship, a new life beginning, another chance. Chapter 2 The Arrival I was still entranced at the island in the distance, staring at the place where my new home would be, my place of redemption. As I clutched my first fossil in my hand, I felt a longing to get to the island. It was early dawn, and the seagulls were screaming. Could life really be this good? As the chunk of land drew closer and closer, I tried to think about how my life will change. Will anyone accept me, and if they do, what if I told them the truth? How would they think of me then? Suddenly, a foghorn blew out of nowhere. “Ready or not,” I thought ”Here I come.” As the boat approached the dock, I got a good look at the place. I was surprised to see that it was all that high-tech. It was a low village with some people walking around. Not really the science fiction and fantastical place I imagined. I was at least hoping to see skyscrapers, but the tallest building there was a three or four story building which I assumed to be the owner’s place. As I walked forward, two women came up to me. “Hello, I’m Beth” one of the women said to me, “And this is Sue. Welcome to Vivo-“ Suddenly, a loud roar rang through the island and cut off Beth. It came straight from a coliseum sized stadium. “Ah yes, the Stadium is in the middle of a Fossil Battle. You’ll be there soon enough. And like I was trying to say before, welcome to Vivosaur Island.” Beth finished. “What’s your name?” the woman named Sue asked. Why do I feel like everyone in the world wants to ask me that question? “Zane, just Zane.” “That’s great!” said Sue. “If you want to be a famous Fossil Fighter, just head down this path and you’ll reach the Fossil Center.” “Thanks” I said briefly before leaving. The one thing that they had got right was that he wanted to be a Fossil Fighter, a famous Fossil Fighter. There was only one person that he really wanted to beat, and that was the man who rejected him, who did cruel things upon him, and the only way to get back at was a Fossil Battle. He reached the Fossil Center, and a blue-haired man slammed into him. “Another new recruit, eh? Well Beth did tell me you were coming. Zane right? I’m Doctor Diggins, the boss around here. I bet you want to get digging right? So come with me and I’ll show you how to do the cleaning.” The man ran off into the center, through a doorway leading to the back. I sighed, and followed him. What else could I do? Diggins was already there when I walked over to the room. “Now, listen carefully, and I will teach you how to clean a fossil. I saw that he already had one. Might as well get a second Vivosaur early on as well. “This is… well a special fossil rock. We usually give beginners a Spinax, but we’ve ran out. So you get something special. Ever heard of the Plesiosaurus? It may not be a dinosaur, but it is a Vivosaur!” Plesiosaurus huh, it might not be so bad, and I like the fact that I’m getting a variety of different type Vivosaurs. “All right, let’s get cleaning,” the professor said. And clean I did. Once I got the hang of drilling, and hammering, and using the X-Ray, it wasn’t so bad. When it was fully cleaned, Doctor Diggins put it in the machine. Electricity filled the air, flashing and suddenly, DING! It was done. A single gold medal was all that was left of the skull I just put in. Doctor Diggins congratulated me. Plesio was a small blue marine reptile who stood on four flippers. He had a long neck. He stretched his flippers and yawned. I just stood there staring. Somehow, this creature had been revived from a skull. “Isn’t she a beauty” SHE???? “That's a girl?” I asked incredulously. Doctor Diggins just sighed. “Don't be so sexist. Because these Vivosaurs come from real dinosaur bones, if you clean a female skull, well, it well get revived as a female. Well, I’ll leave you alone. When you’re ready, come next door to the Fossil Stadium.” And he left. I stood there for a while, watching my new friend, or at least, soon to be friend. With a touch of my mind, the sleeping reptile turned back into a small golden medal. I picked it up and held it. It glowed with a brilliant hue of blue and purple. I put it in my belt, and started to clean my new fossil. My new life truly begins now. ? Chapter 3: A Brutal Experience I yawned. It was very late last night when I obtained a room at the Fossil Hotel. Dinner was a small sandwich. Today was my Fossil Exam. I looked at my Plesio and U-Raptor medals which I cleaned last night. If I pass this exam, I may be on my way to a life as a Fossil Fighter. I got out of bed, and went outside after finishing my morning routine. There was no one there, but a girl. She had the weirdest Orange Hair, and wore a full blue jumpsuit. She looked familiar... And then I remembered. This was Dina, the only person in the world who could beat Hunter, the champion of the Caliosteo Cup, and a world renowned Fossil Fighter. And I had an idea.... To be continued! Category:Stories